1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition having light feel at the actual use and stability. More in detail, the present invention relates to an oily cosmetic composition which has good dispersing ability of powder in a case when powder is contained, light feel at the actual use, and has excellent stability, further has good fluidity in the case of liquid cosmetic composition. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition which has good stability for preservation, good fluidity, good extending and spreading feature at the actual use and has light feel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An oily composition is the formulation type which is broadly used in cosmetic use or pharmaceutical use, because it has excellent resistance to sweat and to water. Especially, in the case of makeup cosmetic, it is useful as the formation type which has good effect such as long lasting ability of makeup. Up to the present, for the purpose to improve the stability of the oily makeup cosmetic, especially to improve the dispersion stability of pigment (powder), the methods to blend solid oil or semi-solid oil by high concentration or to blend a gelling agent were carried out. Consequently, almost all of oily makeup cosmetics are a solid type. Further, silicone oil is frequently used to a cosmetic composition because of it""s light feel and excellent water resistance, and expected to be a base oil of the oily makeup cosmetic compositions.
However, since above mentioned conventional oily makeup cosmetic composition contains solid oil, semi-solid oil or gelling agent to improve the dispersion stability of pigment in components, there are fusing and filling up process and cooling and solidifying process in the preparing process, and the form of product is mainly a solid type such as stick type. Further, since it contains solid oil or semi-solid oil, feeling such as extending or spreading is not so smooth. And, the blending of solid oil, semi-solid oil or gelling agent is effective when oil is hydrocarbon oil, ester oil or glyceride oil, however, when in the case which large quantity of silicone oil is contained, remarkable effect can not be expected.
Further, the W/O type emulsion is a formation type which is broadly used in cosmetic use or pharmaceutical use, because it has excellent resistance to sweat and to water, especially in the field of cosmetic composition it is noticed that it is the formation type which has an excellent effect such as long lasting ability of makeup. For the purpose to improve the stability of the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition, a lot of countermeasures were took up to the present. For example, a method to provide a thixotropic feature to the outer phase oil, a method to blend solid oil or semi-solid oil to the outer phase oil by high concentration, a method to blend an electrolyte substance to the inner phase water, a method to gel the inner water, a method to raise the ratio of inner water or the method to increase the blending amount of the surface active agent can be mentioned.
Among the above mentioned method to improve the stability of the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition, the method to provide a thixotropic feature to the outer phase oil is the most popular measure. Concretely, it is the method to blend an oil gelling agent such as organic modified clay mineral, sucrose carboxylic acid ester or dextrin carboxylic acid ester. For example, in JP Laid Open Publication 8-277302, there is a disclosure that the dextrin ester of normal chain fatty acid, branched fatty acid and/or unsaturated fatty acid is effective in providing high thixotropy as a gelling agent.
Silicone oil is broadly used to the cosmetic composition because of it""s specific light feel and good water resistance. Especially, cyclic silicone oil such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane has light feel and volatile feature, it is expected to be used as an outer phase oil of W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition for the purpose to perform light feel on skin. However, the technique to improve the ""stability of said W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition is effective in the case when the outer phase oil is hydrocarbon oil, ester oil or glyceride oil, while, in the case when the outer phase oil contains high amount of cyclic silicone oil, remarkable effect can not be obtained.
The present invention is carried out concerning above mentioned circumstances, and the object of the present invention is to provide an oily cosmetic composition which is excellent in stability, further is excellent in fluidity in the case of liquid cosmetic composition and good dispersing ability of powder. Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an improved W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition containing higher amount of cyclic silicone oil in the outer phase oil, that is, stability of which is improved maintaining light feel, which is an original feature of cyclic silicone oil, further has an excellent fluidity and good dispersing ability of powder.
The present invention is carried out based on the knowledge that carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 are suited as the component to enhance the viscosity of cyclic silicone oil, namely as the gelling agent, and by blending these components in combination to cosmetic composition, the stability of the cosmetic composition can be improved.
That is, the present invention is the cosmetic compound containing (A) inulin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 and/or hydrolyzed inulin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 (shortened: carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1) and (B) cyclic silicone oil. Further, the present invention is the oily cosmetic composition, wherein said cosmetic composition further containing an oleophilic component. Furthermore, the present invention is a W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition, wherein said cosmetic composition further containing an aqueous component and an emulsifier.
As the desirable example of carboxylic acid which composes component (A), carboxylic acid of carbon number 14 to 22 can be mentioned. Further, a part or all of carboxylic acid of (A) is desirable to be palmitoyl group and/or stearoyl group. Furthermore, dextrin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is 1.5 to 2.5 can be blended to above mentioned cosmetic composition. As the cyclic silicone oil of component (B), it is desirable to use at least one cyclic silicone oil selected from the group consisting of octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane and dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane.
Further, the present invention is the oily makeup cosmetic composition containing (A-1) 5-20 wt. % of a gelling agent containing more than 50 wt. % of (a) carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 and (b) dextrin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is 1.5 to 2.5 to the total weight of (A-1), (B) 30-90 wt. % of at least one cyclic silicone oil selected from the group consisting of octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane and dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane and (C) 0.1-40 wt. % of powder. Said component (A-1) is desirable to be a gelling agent containing more than 50 wt. % of (a) carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 and (b) dextrin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is 1.5 to 1.7 to the total weight of (A-1), wherein the blending ratio of (a) and (b) is (b)/(a)=0.5-2.
Furthermore, the present invention is a W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition containing (A-1) 1-20 wt. % of a gelling agent containing more than 50 wt. % of (a) carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 and (b) dextrin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is 1.5 to 2.5 to the total weight of (A-1), (B) 10-90 wt. % of at least one cyclic silicone oil selected from the group consisting of octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane and dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane, (D) 0.1 to 10 wt. % of an emulsifier and (E) 1-80 wt. % of aqueous component. Said component (A-1) is desirable to be a gelling agent containing more than 50 wt. % of (a) carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 and (b) dextrin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is 1.5 to 1.7 to the total weight of (A-1), wherein the blending weight ratio of (a) and (b) is (b)/(a)=0.5-2. In the present invention, the degree of substitution by acyl group means the average degree of substitution (indicated by mole number of carboxylic acid which was acylated per one monosaccharide unit) of polysaccharide carboxylic acid estrers, for example, carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin, dextrin carboxylic acid ester and so on.
Component (A) used in the present invention is carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1. Said carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 is excellent by alone in gelling ability of cyclic silicone oil such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane and dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane and can improve the stability maintaining good fluidity of cosmetic composition.
Inulin used in component (A) is a kind of polysaccharide and is oligosaccharide mainly composed of D-fructose. Inulin is composed of xcex2-1,2 bonded chain of franoidfructose unit which has a structural feature possessing a saccharose bonded xcex1-D-glucose at the reducing end group. Inulin can be obtained from a plant belonging to a chrysanthemum family, for example, chicory or dahlia. Inulin which can be used in the present invention is the inulin whose franoidfructose unit is about 3 to 60. Further, hydrolyzed inulin can be also used.
The desirable carboxylic acid to be used in component (A) is the normal chain carboxylic acid of carbon number 14 to 22. And, a part or all of carboxylic acid of (A) is further desirable to be palmitic acid of carbon number 16 and/or stearic acid of carbon number 18. Degree of substitution of carboxylic acid per one fructose unit of inulin in component (A) is larger than 1. If the degree of substitution is less than 1, the solubility of octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane or dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane to cyclic silicone oil is deteriorated and the preparation of the stabilized cosmetic composition is difficult.
Inulin carboxylic acid ester of component (A) whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 can be prepared by reacting said inulin with carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid derivatives. As the carboxylic acid derivatives, acid halide or acid anhydride can be mentioned. The reaction of inulin with carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid derivatives can be easily carried out by well-known method. For example, it can be obtained by the method to disperse inulin in N,N-dimethylformamide or pyridine, then to add carboxylic acid halide or carboxylic acid anhydride and to react at the temperature of approximately 60xc2x0 C. for about 2 hours.
Above mentioned component (A) can gel the cyclic silicone oil by alone, however, when it is used by combination with dextrin carboxylic acid ester of degree of substitution by acyl group from 1.6 to 2.5, it can further improve the stability of a cosmetic composition maintaining good fluidity of the cosmetic compound.
Component (A-1) is a gelling agent containing more than 50 wt. % of (a) carboxylic acid ester of inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin whose degree of substitution by acyl group is larger than 1 and (b) dextrin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is 1.5 to 2.5 to the total weight of (A-1). Said component (a) is same as to the component (A) illustrated above.
The desirable dextrin used in the component (b) is that having average saccharide polymerization degree of 3 to 150. The degree of substitution by acyl group of dextrin per glucose unit is from 1.5 to 2.5, desirably is from 1.5 to 1.7. When the degree of substitution is less than 1.5 or over than 2.5, the soluble temperature of the component (b) becomes high, and it becomes hard to be blended in cosmetic composition. The desirable carboxylic acid to be used in the component (b) is a normal chain fatty acid of carbon number 8 to 22, more desirably is a normal chain fatty acid of carbon number 12 to 20, and especially desirable to be palmitic acid of carbon number 16.
The dextrin carboxylic acid ester whose degree of substitution by acyl group is 1.5 to 2.5 of the component (b) can be prepared by reacting said dextrin and carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid derivatives. As the carboxylic acid derivatives, such as acid halide or acid anhydride can be used. The reaction of dextrin with carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid derivatives can be easily carried out by well-known method. For example, it can be obtained by the method to disperse dextrin into N,N-dimethylformamide or pyridine, then to add carboxylic acid halide or carboxylic acid anhydride and to react at the temperature of approximately 60xc2x0 C. for about 2 hours. As the product of the component (b) to be used in the present invention and can be purchased from the market, Rheopearl TL and Rheopearl KL (product of Chiba Flour Milling Co., Ltd.) can be mentioned. by weight. In the case of oily makeup cosmetic composition, when said ratio is less than 0.5 fluidity deteriorates, and when is over than 2, gelling of cyclic silicone oil is not sufficient, and the dispersion stability of powder e.g. pigment deteriorates. And in the case of W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition, when said ratio is smaller than 0.5 fluidity deteriorates, and when over than 2, gelling of cyclic silicone oil is not sufficient, and emulsion stability deteriorates.
In this case, a gelling agent of the component (A-1) contains both components (a) and (b) as the necessary component. The gelling agent of the component (A-1) may contain a gelling agent except components (a) and (b), however it is desirable that the total weight of components (b) and (a) is larger than 50 wt. % of the gelling agent of (A-1) at the actual use (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cwt. %xe2x80x9d is described as just xe2x80x9c%xe2x80x9d). Desirably, this percentage is larger than 70%. In the case when a gelling agent except components (a) and (b) is used, the kind of it is not restricted. As the concrete example, dextrin carboxylic acid ester possessing a substitution group except components (a) and (b) of the present invention, inulin and/or hydrolyzed inulin carboxylic acid ester, sucrose fatty acid ester, acylamino acid derivatives, metallic soap or organic modified clay mineral can be used.
In an oily cosmetic composition, the blending amount of gelling agent of component (A-1) is from 5 to 20%. When the amount of gelling agent of component (A-1) is smaller than 5%, the preparation of stabilized oily cosmetic composition becomes difficult and when the amount of gelling agent is larger than 20%, the fluidity of the oily cosmetic composition is deteriorated. And, in the case of W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition, the gelling agent of component (A-1) acts as the gelling agent for the outer phase oil. The blending amount of gelling agent of component (A-1) is from 1 to 20%. When the amount of gelling agent is smaller than 1%, the preparation of stabilized W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition becomes difficult. And in the case of liquid W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition, when the amount of gelling agent is larger than 20%, the fluidity of the oily cosmetic composition is deteriorated.
The component (B) is cyclic silicone oil. As the cyclic silicone oil, octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, dodecamethyl-cyclohexasiloxane or others can be used. These compounds can be used alone or can be used together with.
In oily cosmetic composition, it is desirable to contain 30 to 90% of cyclic silicone oil of component (B). In the case of W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition, it is desirable to contain 10 to 90% of cyclic silicone oil of component (B).
To the oily cosmetic composition, powder is blended as the component (C) aiming to perform makeup effect. The blending amount is preferably from 0.1 to 40%. The powder to be blended is not restricted to the shape of it e.g. spherical, plate shape or needle shape, to the particle size of it e.g. fumed size, fine particle size or pigment size or to the structural feature e.g. porous or non porous. And, inorganic powder, brilliant powder, organic powder, pigment powder and complex powder can be mentioned. As the concrete example, following powders can be mentioned. That is, as a coloring agent, titanium dioxide, black titanium oxide, prussian blue, ultramarine, red oxide of iron, yellow oxide of iron, black oxide of iron, zinc oxide, aluminum oxide, magnesium oxide, zirconium oxide, magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate, barium sulfate, chromium oxide, chromium hydroxide, carbon black or tar pigment; as a feeling adjusting agent, aluminum silicate, magnesium silicate, aluminum magnesium silicate, mica, synthetic mica, synthetic sericite, sericite, talc, silicon carbide, boron nitride, nylon powder, polymethylmethacrylate powder, powder of acrylonitrile-methacrylic acid copolymer, powder of vinyliden chloride-methacrylic acid copolymer, wool powder, silk powder, urethane powder, crystalline cellulose or N-acyllysine; as a brilliant powder, oxychlorobismuth, titanated mica, iron oxide coated mica, iron oxide coated titanated mica, organic pigment coated titanated mica or aluminum powder; as an UV shuttering agent, complex powder such as fine particle of titanium dioxide, fine particle of zinc oxide, fine particle of titanium dioxide coated mica, fine particle of zinc oxide coated titanated mica, fine particle of barium sulfate coated titanated mica can be mentioned. These kinds of powder can be used alone or can be used together with. For the purpose to improve the dispersability or adhesion, these kinds of powder can be surface treated by silicones, fluorine compounds, metallic soaps and oil composition using general well-known method.
To the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition, an emulsifier of component (D) is blended. As the emulsifier to be blended to the cosmetic composition of the present invention, any kind of emulsifier which forms W/O type emulsion can be used, and not restricted. For example, surface active agent such as nonion surface active agent or amphoteric surface active agent, or oil composition which has specific feature to hold water in oil without using surface active agent can be used. These compounds can be used by alone or can be used together with. Especially the use of nonion surface active agent is desirable.
As the concrete example of nonion surface active agent, silicone surface active agent such as polyoxyalkylene modified organopolysiloxane, polyoxyalkylene and alkyl co-modified organopolysiloxane; sorbitane fatty acid ester surface active agent such as sorbitane sesquioleate; glycerin fatty acid surface active agent such as glyceryl stearate; polyglycerin fatty acid surface active agent such as diglycerin diisostearate, diglycerin monoisostearate, decaglycerin dioleate; polyoxyethylene surface active agent such as polyoxyethylenesorbit hexastearate, polyoxyethylenesorbit tetraoleate, polyoxyethylenemonostearate, polyoxyethylene cetylether, polyoxyethylene oleylether, polyoxyethylene caster oil, polyoxyethylenesorbit bees wax can be mentioned. Nonion surface active agent whose HLB value is not exceed 10 (10 is included) is desirably used.
Especially, among nonion surface active agent, the silicone surface active agent such as polyoxyalkylene modified organopolysiloxane represented by general formula (1) and long chain containing polyoxyalkylene modified organopolysiloxane represented by general formula (2) are desirable. 
[in the formula, R1 is an alkyl group of carbon number 1-5 or phenyl group. R2 is xe2x80x94Q1xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)hxe2x80x94(C3H6O)ixe2x80x94R3 (wherein Q1 is a divalent hydrocarbon group of carbon number 1-5, R3 is a hydrogen atom, alkyl group of carbon number 1-5 or acetyl group. h is an integer of 1-50, i is an integer of 0-50.) G1 and G2 can be same or can be different and respectively indicates R1 or R2. j is an integer of 0-150 and k is an integer 0-50. And, when k=0, at least one of G1 or G2 is R2]. 
[in the formula, R1 is an alkyl group of carbon number 1-5 or phenyl group. R7 is xe2x80x94Q2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)cxe2x80x94(C3H6O)dxe2x80x94R9, Q2 is a divalent hydrocarbon group of carbon number 1-5, R9 is a hydrogen atom, alkyl group of carbon number 1-5 or acetyl group. c is an integer of 1-50, d is an integer of 0-50. R6 is indicated by xe2x80x94(C3H6O)exe2x80x94R10, and e is an integer of 0-5, R10 is an alkyl group of carbon number 6-18. l is an integer of 5-150, m is an integer of 5-40 and n is an integer of 2-40.]
The blending amount of an emulsifier in W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention is preferably from 0.1 to 10%. Within this limit, the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition excellent in light feel, stability and fluidity can be obtained.
The component (E) in W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition is an aqueous component. The aqueous component forms a water phase and water is a necessary component, and blended to the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition as an inner water phase. The aqueous component can contain any kinds of water soluble component except water, for example, alcohol, glycol, saccharide, water soluble polymer, skin care component, preservative and antifungal agent, antioxidation agent or UV ray absorbing agent in the limit not to disturb the effect of the present invention. The blending amount of the aqueous component in the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention is preferably from 1 to 80%.
The oily cosmetic composition of the present invention is characterized to have light feel originated to component (B). Further, since component (A) or (A-1) is contained as a gelling agent component (B) can be gelled maintaining fluidity. And, it is suited to the oily makeup cosmetic composition because it can disperse powder well and can improve the dispersing stability.
In the oily cosmetic composition of the present invention, a dispersing agent can be added besides above mentioned component (A-1), component (B) and component (C). As a dispersing agent which is possible to the cosmetic composition of the present invention, any kinds of agent which disperse powder e.g. pigment necessary for makeup can be used, and is not restricted. As the concrete example, nonion surface active agent ionic surface active agent, amphoteric surface active agent, or oil composition which has specific feature to hold water in oil without using surface active agent can be mentioned. These compounds can be used by alone or can be used together with. As the nonion surface active agent, the nonion surface active agent mentioned in above mentioned component (D) can be used. The blending amount of a dispersing agent in the oily cosmetic composition is the necessary amount to form stable dispersion, and desirably to be 0.1 to 10%. Within this limit, the oily cosmetic composition which is excellent in light feel, stability and fluidity can be obtained.
The cosmetic composition of the present invention may contain an oleophilic component. The oleophilic component except component (B), can be solid state, semi-solid state or liquid state, further, can be animal oil, vegetable oil, mineral oil or synthetic oil. Hydrocarbons, fats, waxes, esters, carboxylic acids, higher alcohols, organopolysiloxanes, fluorocarbon oils or oleophilic surface active agents can be used. For example, liquid paraffin, squalane, polybuten, vaseline, paraffin wax, ceresin wax, microcrystaline wax, olive oil, caster oil, jojoba oil, macadamian nut oil, japan wax, bees wax, candelilla wax, carnauba wax, lanoline, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, cetyl-2-ethylhexanoate, octyldodecyl myristate, pentaerythritol rhodinate, glyceryl trioctanoate, diglyceryl triisostearate, stearic acid, lauric acid, oleic acid, behenic acid, cetanol, stearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, dimethylpolysiloxane, methylphenylpolysiloxane, methylhydrogenpolysiloxane, dimethylpolysiloxane having three dimensional crosslinking structure, perfluorooctane, perfluorodecane or perfluoropolyether can be mentioned. These compounds can be used alone or can be used together with.
Further, to the oily cosmetic composition of the present invention, an oil soluble resin can be blended besides above mentioned components. As the oil soluble resin which can be blended in the present invention, any kind of compound which meets the object such as improvement of long lasting effect, providing brilliance, providing water resistance or oil resistance or improvement of feeling at the practical use can be used, and is not restricted. For example, vinyl resin, (meth) acrylic acid resin, maleic acid resin, terpenoid resin, cellulose resin or organic silicone resin can be mentioned, and these resins can be used by alone or can be used together with. As the vinyl resin, polyethylene, polypropylene, polybutylene, polyisobuthylene, polyvinylacetate or polyvinylalcoholalkylether can be mentioned. As (meth) acrylic acid resin, polyacrylic acid alkyl, polymethacrylic acid alkyl or polycrotonic acid alkyl can be mentioned. As the terpenoid resin, rhodinic acid ester, modified rhodinic acid ester by hydrogenation, disproportionation or polymerization can be mentioned, and as the organic silicone resin, trimethylsiloxysilicate can be mentioned. The blending amount of the oil soluble resin in the oily cosmetic composition of the present invention is depends on the kind of oil composition or combination and can not be restricted, however, is almost in the range of 0.1 to 10%.
Further, in the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention, since cyclic silicone oil of above mentioned component (B) is existing, it has the light feel originated to said cyclic silicone oil. And, since component (A) or (A-1) is contained, it becomes possible to provide thixotropic feature to the outer phase oil containing component (B), so that the stability of the cosmetic composition is improved and provide good fluidity to the cosmetic composition. Therefore, the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention possessing light feel, excellent stability and good fluidity.
To the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention, powder can be blended in accordance to the object besides above mentioned components (A-1), (B) and (D), in the range not to hurt the effect of the present invention. As the powder, the powder which are mentioned in above mentioned component (C). The blending amount of the powder to the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention is depending on the object and can not be restricted, however, is almost in the range of 0.1 to 40%.
Further, in the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention, an oil soluble resin can be blended besides above mentioned components. As the oil soluble resin which can be blended in the present invention, any kind of compound which meets the object such as providing brilliance, providing water resistance or oil resistance improvement of feeling at the practical use can be used and not restricted, and above mentioned resins can be mentioned. The blending amount of the oil soluble resin in the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention is depends on the kind of oil composition or combination and can not be restricted, however, is almost in the range of 0.1 to 10%.
As the oily makeup cosmetic compound of the present invention, sunscreening composition, foundation, controlling color, concealer, cheek rouge, eye shadow, eye liner, eyebrow color, mascara, lip stick, lip balm, lip over coat, hair coloring composition or body coloring composition can be mentioned. Further, as the W/O type emulsified cosmetic composition of the present invention, milk lotion, cream, beauty lotion, sun screening composition, foundation, controlling color, concealer, cheek rouge, eye shadow, eye liner, eyebrow color, mascara, eye cream, lip stick, lip over coat, body lotion, hair cream or hair conditioner can be mentioned.